Night Time Rituals
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Bleylock influences many things on many scales. Including a certain man's sleep. Harris-centric drabble. Contains Season 2 spoilers.


Night-time rituals.

Harris yawned, closing the door of his apartment behind him. He was exhausted. Working a full day at the office _and _working at the Sphere until the tiny hours... not to mention both of his bosses expected him to stand at their back and call all the time.... it wasn't surprising he skipped lunch quite often and was drinking more coffee then the rest off the Tecnoid staff combined. But now he could finally get some sleep.....

"Who am I kidding....." Harris muttered when that taught came across. Of course he wouldn't sleep. Sighing, he went to his small bathroom and took a shower. The warm jet of water about the first pleasant thing of the day. After that he slipped into his blue pyjamas and took a good look at himself in the mirror. Pale, hair out of control due to numerous fingers being run trough them and dark rings underneath his slightly clouded eyes. Even a medical misfit could see he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Epitome of health, right there...." Harris told his reflection, before opening the cabinet and taking out a bottle with orange capsules.

Sleeping Pills.

Yeah, Duke Maddox actually realised he wasn't catching enough sleep and sent him to a doctor, who prescribed him increasingly stronger pills. He could still hear the doctor's warning.

_Please be careful with these. This is Unadarian stuff, strong enough to knock out a cyborg. Only one every twenty-four hours._

Harris simply shrugged at the memory and popped in two, downing them with some water.

"Do your work, my powerful little friends....." He softly said, not caring how insane it sounded.

Not that it would help a single bit. Not after..... that. It was odd that, even after it happened, he still couldn't speak about what Bleylock did to him, even in his mind. He always used euphemisms; taken advantage of, had his way with him, used as a tool for pleasure came closest to the actual deed. He didn't know why, it wasn't as if it made the deed any less real in his mind.... any less scarring.

Sighing, he made his way to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes. He could at least attempt to.... an awfully familiar metallic sound from a dark corner of the room dashed all hope of that. Turning to the corner, Harris frighteningly observed the shadows there, as he swore he saw a figure standing there. He just stared, afraid to move a muscle. Any moment, those glowing eyes would appear, setting themselves on him as the shadow approached him and....

"It's just my imagination.... it's a hallucination, it's not real. It's not..... real....." He whispered to himself, curling up slightly, repeating those words to himself as a mantra, hoping that at some point, he would believe himself. At some point he probably fell asleep, but his restless dreams were filled with the same image that kept horrifying him, so it didn't matter..... not one bit.

* * *

When Harris closed the door behind his apartment, he finally let the smile that had been threatening to come out, come out. He did it. He finally did it! He killed Bleylock! The bane of his existence, the creature (Bleylock was no human. Not to him) that kept him in fear.... gone. Vanished. Literally, the explosion that took him was so strong it simply evaporated the ship that carried Bleylock. And the best thing; nobody was none the wiser about his involvement. They taught it was over. Bleylock was dead, the Flux was gone.... and they never even suspected him of being even remotely involved, let alone have access to the God-like power he had. But that was for another day. Now, he was going to do something he longed for even more.

Get a good night's sleep.

He was amazed at how something so simple could make him so happy by just thinking about it. To sleep without the fear of that.... monster keeping him awake, making him dependant on those God-damn pills to.... no. Bleylock wasn't going to ruin his evening. Not any more.

Taking a quick shower and getting ready for the night, he once more took a look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Even tough he wasn't the picture of health right of the bat, there certainly was some visual improvement. His eyes looked livelier, his depressive expression was gone and even his skin seemed to regain some colour already. Opening the small cabinet, he took a glance at the pills, before smiling and closing it for tonight.

"Not tonight, my powerful little friends." He said to them. It felt like a victory. He knew those things were damaging his average human body, and he was close to being addicted to them. But now he could safely say farewell to them and sleep without their aid. Stretching himself, he laid down in his bed, completely relaxing for once, as he closed his eyes....

A noise outside. He shot up. It couldn't be.... no!

Nothing.

"Just my imagination....." He told himself. And this time, it actually worked. Bleylock was dead. He couldn't do any more harm. Laying back down, Harris relaxed and fell asleep almost instantly. A deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


End file.
